Throughout this specification the use of the word “inventor” in singular form may be taken as reference to one (singular) or all (plural) inventors of the present invention. The inventor has identified the following related art. Particle detectors are useful in detecting smoke particles in an airstream as a means of determining whether a location may contain a thermal event. Sensitive smoke detectors, such as the VESDA™ LaserPlus™ smoke detector sold by Vision Fire and Security Pty Ltd, detect the number of particles in an airstream. Typical thermal events, such as combustion, produce significant quantities of airborne particles, and therefore detecting these particles is useful in determining whether there may be a thermal event in a particular location. One type of particle detector system uses a sampling network of pipes, each pipe having a number of apertures for sampling air along its length. In general, a sampling network may comprise a network of carriers, where carriers comprise pipes, tubes, ducts and the like for the distribution and flow of air. In the example smoke detector system mentioned, the sampling pipe network is connected to a particle detector, and an aspirator draws air through the pipes and into a particle detecting chamber. Using a pipe network, air may be sampled from a number of different points over an area. To maintain and improve upon the efficiency and effectiveness of an aspirated particle detector system, it is desirable to determine flow through the pipe network. By way of background, flowmeters suitable for determining the flow of a fluid, ordinarily in liquid state, through a fluid carrying pipe are disclosed in the following references.
WO 88/08516 (Micronics Limited), entitled “Ultrasonic Fluid Flowmeter” discloses a non-intrusive ultrasonic flowmeter operating on the principle of time-of-flight measurement comprising a first mounting block having a first fixed transducer being oriented to direct an ultrasonic pulse at an angle to the axis of fluid flow in a pipe. A second transducer within the first mounting block is angled to direct an ultrasonic pulse in a direction perpendicular to the axis of flow. A third transducer is fixed within a second block at a distance from the first block and is oriented to intercept the direct or reflected acoustic path of a pulse transmitted by the first transducer. An empirical calculation of the time of flight of the pulse from the first to the third transducers is carried out using direct output signals from the transducers, which allows for a determination of the flow rate of the fluid. However, this empirically determined flow rate is not accurate and is corrected for variation in the propagation rate of the transmitted ultrasound pulses by deriving a correlation factor from the output signal of the second transducer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,230 (Lang et al), entitled “Method and Arrangement for Flow Rate Measurement by Means of Ultrasonic Waves” discloses a method and apparatus for determining the flow rate of a liquid in a measuring tube which comprises digitally measuring the total phase shift that will naturally occur between a transmitted waveform and a received waveform of an ultrasonic signal being transmitted and having to travel a distance before it is received within an arrangement comprising two transducers spaced apart on the measuring tube. According to Lang et al, the flow velocity is first determined using known values of the frequency of the ultrasonic wave and the distance between the two transducers and by calculating the difference between the total phase shifts obtained in relation to the ultrasonic signal propagated firstly in the direction of flow and then against the direction of flow. The flow rate of the liquid is then determined by multiplying the determined flow velocity by the known flow cross-sectional area of the measuring tube. Lang et al recognises that the total angular phase shift between a transmitted and received ultrasonic signal is made up of the number of whole wavelengths of the ultrasonic signal between the two transducers and any residual phase angle. The method and apparatus of Lang et al therefore provides a two part solution in which a first arrangement is used to determine the number of whole wavelengths disposed in the measuring tube and, a second arrangement is used to determine the residual or exact phase angle between the transmitted and received signal. It is noted that Lang et al uses digital pulse counting techniques to determine measurement intervals in each part of its two part solution and discloses improvements to the pulse counting accuracy in each part of the disclosed solution. In the whole wavelength determination full wave rectification of the received signal is performed in order to have the received signal exceed a threshold for stopping the pulse counter earlier than an unrectified signal. In the residual phase angle determination, firstly the start phase of a counting frequency signal is varied at the beginning of each counting operation to overcome quantization errors and secondly, where very small residual angles are detected, the digital equivalent of either the transmitted or received signal is inverted thereby adding 180° to the phase angle and thus the duration of a measuring pulse is correspondingly longer for greater resolution. The phase inverting step requires a corresponding delay to be introduced to the non-inverted signal, ether the received or transmitted signal, in order to compensate for the delay caused by the inverter. The whole wavelength determination is limited by an accurate determination of the onset of the arrival of the received ultrasonic signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,408 (Oldenziel et al), entitled “Clamp-On Ultrasonic Volumetric Flowmeter”; discloses a dual mode clamp-on ultrasonic volumetric flowmeter comprising at least one pair of ultrasonic transducers on the outside surface of a pipe carrying a fluid to be measured in which a time-of-flight measurement principle or a correlation technique are selected depending on whether foreign particles are present in the fluid. Oldenziel et al discloses an improvement in which based on a threshold signal derived from an integrated signal of one of the transducers, a user may preset or select a foreign particle content in the fluid at which to changeover from travel time measurement to correlation measurement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,999 (Maul et at), entitled “Vortex Flow Sensor” discloses a sensor for measuring flow velocity and/or flow rate of a fluid in which turbulent flow is introduced into the fluid by way of a bluff body fixedly disposed along a tube diameter for generating Karman vortices, whose frequency is proportional to the fluid flow velocity. The sensor disclosed by Maul et al is an optical sensor system comprising a laser differential interferometer.
A method and apparatus of more general application is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,730 (Freund et at), entitled “Method and Apparatus for Measuring the Time of Flight of a Signal”. Freund et al is directed to the problem of accurately measuring the time of flight of a signal in particular applications where the precision of less than one period of the signal is required such as in flow, level, speed of sound and acoustic impedance measurements. Accordingly, Freund et al discloses a method and apparatus comprising the steps of receiving a transmitted signal and detecting the onset of the signal as it arrives by way of performing a set of operations upon the received signal to provide a discriminated received signal having a critical point that may be used to determine the time of flight of the transmitted signal. The intensive signal processing operations of Freund et at concentrate on the received signal. Freund et al does not disclose any processing operations for the signal as it is transmitted nor any treatment of the transmitted signal waveform before it is received.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,018 (Gill) discloses a measurement system for measuring the time for a signal to pass between two transducers to allow the determination of the fluid flow of a gas, as in a gas meter for example. A signal with a phase change acts as a marker, which is transmitted from one transducer and received by another transducer. On receipt, the phase change marker is detected and is used in conjunction with corresponding amplitude information in the received signal to calculate a time of travel of the signal and hence flow rates of the fluid. The system of Gill requires very high bandwidth transducers along with expensive and powerful drive circuitry in order to provide sufficient signal output to overcome background and other noise within flow systems. It is also noted that transducer temperature changes alter the phase and frequency response of the transducers.
In each of the above noted disclosures, provision is made for at least two transducers or transceivers to be arranged for flow measurement in a given single pipe or flow carrier.
Any discussion of documents, devices, acts or knowledge in this specification is included to explain the context of the invention. It should not be taken as an admission that any of the material forms a part of the prior art base or the common general knowledge in the relevant art in Australia or elsewhere on or before the priority date of the disclosure herein.